Le Pari
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Où le capitaine Sparrow fait un pari qui se révèlera plus dur à tenir que prévu... OS


**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney.

**Rating : **PG

**Avertissement : **one-shot, ne tient pas compte de DMC et AWE

**Le Pari**

S'il avait été parfaitement honnête, le capitaine Jack Sparrow aurait été forcé d'avouer que le rhum n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Par chance, l'honnêteté était un concept qui lui était quasiment inconnu : certes, il en avait entendu parler, il avait même rencontré une ou deux personnes qui pratiquaient la chose, mais cela ne l'avait jamais tenté lui-même. Aussi, cela lui évitait de se remettre en question et de s'avouer que s'il avait été sobre ce soir-là, il n'aurait jamais accepté ce pari stupide et ne se tiendrait pas agrippé à un mur de Fort Charles, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, à essayer de forcer la fenêtre du bureau du commodore Norrington sans se faire repérer par les sentinelles.

Parce que pour un pari stupide, c'était vraiment un pari stupide. Plusieurs nuits auparavant, Jack et un de ses confrères, le capitaine Alammano, s'étaient rencontrés dans une taverne quelconque de Tortuga et avaient entrepris de se lancer dans une grande beuverie en évoquant le bon vieux temps.

La soirée se passait plutôt bien et les deux frères de la côte ne s'étaient menacés de mort que deux fois lorsque, l'alcool aidant, la situation avait dérapé. Jack évoquait pour la énième fois la façon dont il avait brillamment échappé à Norrington, le fléau de la piraterie, le jour de sa pendaison, en plongeant du haut des remparts du fort, quand Alammano l'avait interrompu :

« C'est pas du tout la version que j'ai entendu, moi. D'abord, on t'a aidé. Ensuite, tu n'as pas du tout plongé. Tu es _tombé_. »

Bon, d'accord, Alammano n'avait pas tort. Mais il était tout de même très grossier de sa part d'interrompre une bonne histoire, surtout que lui ne se privait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embellir les faits ! L'humeur du capitaine du Black Pearl commença à s'assombrir et il avala quelques gorgées de rhum supplémentaires avant de protester :

« Ah tiens, tu l'as entendu dire ? Et par des sources plus sûres que moi, naturellement ! Comme si je n'étais pas capable de contrarier les plans de Norrington ! Moi, le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Combien d'autres pirates as-tu rencontré qui avaient réussi à échapper au commodore « j'ai-un-sabre-d'abordage-planté-dans-le…

- Aucun justement, c'est bien pour ça que je ne crois pas à ta fable, tout capitaine Sparrow que tu es. Il m'en faut plus pour m'en convaincre. »

Les capitaines descendirent encore du rhum à grandes lampées avant que Jack ne reprenne :

« Et comment te convaincre, homme de peu de foi ? Pourquoi ma version des faits ne vaudraient-elles pas celles de tous les jaloux, de toutes les mauvaises langues, de tous les cal… calomnieurs… calamars… calomniateurs… caliméro… Bref, cette engeance qui prétend que je suis _tombé _des remparts ? Et que je ne me serais même pas approché de ces remparts si on ne m'avait pas prêté main forte ? »

Alammano fronça les sourcils, puis fit claquer sa langue :

« C'est pas faux, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le gars qui m'avait raconté l'histoire était un archevêque. Mais tu avoueras que c'est quand même dur à avaler. Tiens, tu sais ce qui serait l'idéal ? Que tu me prouves que tu as bien pu approcher Norrington de près et que tu lui as échappé sans dommage.

- Oh, c'est brillant ! rétorqua Jack, sardonique. Et en quoi faisant ? Je lui coupe la gorge pendant son sommeil, et je te ramène sa tête ?

- Si tu y arrivais, ça nous faciliterait drôlement la vie, mais ce serait sans doute faire monter les enchères un peu haut. Non, je pense à quelque chose de plus amusant. Que tu parviennes à lui faucher un objet personnel et que tu le ramènes ici. Subtilisé par la ruse ou par la force, comme tu voudras, tu me raconteras tout. »

Jack en convint, ce serait amusant. D'ailleurs, avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait descendu, pas mal de choses lui paraissaient beaucoup plus amusantes que quelques heures auparavant.

« C'est que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout, ça ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien ramener ? Sa perruque ? Il a l'air d'y tenir. Il l'emmène partout avec lui… »

Mais Alammano n'était pas enthousiaste :

« Des perruques, ce n'est pas si rare, et il n'y a pas son nom écrit dessus ! Tu serais bien capable de m'amener la moumoute du premier venu, et on serait revenu à notre point de départ, ta parole contre la mienne. »

Les pirates cogitèrent un moment, tout en continuant de puiser dans leur carafe de rhum.

« Son épée de cérémonie ? suggéra Jack. Une très jolie épée, qualité supérieure…

- Non, non, je sais que tu connais le forgeron, Turner. Tu lui demanderais de t'en faire une tout pareil, et hop ! le tour est joué ! »

Jack commençait à fatiguer :

« Tu es bien difficile, je ne vois pas… Non, attends, je sais ! Sa décoration de l'Ordre du Bain ! »

Alammano le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Sa quoi ? »

Mais à présent, Jack était certain de tenir le bon bout :

« Je l'ai vu, il a une décoration de l'Ordre du Bain ! Une grosse médaille en forme de croix ! On ne la donne pas au premier venu, il est sans doute le seul officier de la région à en avoir une. »

Le visage d'Alammano s'éclaira alors que l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

« Tu as raison, c'est l'objet idéal ! »

Les deux flibustiers trinquèrent à leur pari. Rien ne semblait plus facile à Jack, à ce moment-là, que d'arracher la médaille en question aux griffes du commodore…

Mais en pleine nuit, à deux doigts d'une chute mortelle, peinant à crocheter la serrure d'une fenêtre d'un bureau où, après tout, l'Ordre du Bain de Norrington ne se trouvait pas forcément, cela ne semblait plus du tout facile.

Pourtant, Jack avait bien préparé le terrain. Il avait repéré où se trouvait le bureau de Norrington dans le fort, supposant que le commodore pouvait très bien avoir rangé sa décoration dedans, quand il ne la portait pas pour les grandes occasions. La seconde solution était que la médaille se trouve dans la demeure personnelle de l'officier, mais Jack ne l'avait pas encore localisé et de toutes façons, chaque chose en son temps. L'organisation, c'était l'essentiel.

Le capitaine avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente à noter les mouvements des sentinelles depuis un poste d'observation discret et éloigné, l'heure à laquelle les lumières s'éteignaient dans le bureau du commodore (beaucoup plus tard que dans les autres pièces que Jack pouvait voir, ce qui ne l'étonna guère) et les prises qu'offraient les remparts. Ce qu'il n'avait pu prévoir, c'était cette maudite fenêtre, et casser un carreau aurait attiré l'attention…

Enfin, la serrure céda, et Jack atterri fort peu gracieusement dans l'antre du commodore. Mais comme personne n'était là pour le voir, il pourrait toujours prétendre que tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche.

Une fois dans la pièce, Jack tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une lampe à huile posée sur une commode, et fit un peu de lumière.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut que le décor était bien décevant. Le bureau était vaste, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Mais les murs étaient nus, avec par endroit des tâches plus claires, comme si des tableaux avaient été récemment enlevés sans être remplacés. Une grosse malle traînait dans un coin, comme abandonnée. Jack s'était attendu à plus de goût de la part du commodore.

Mais il n'était pas venu jouer les décorateurs d'intérieur. La médaille. Trouver la médaille. Le pirate se dirigea droit sur le bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, ne trouvant dans les premiers que quelques papiers à l'aspect ennuyeux. Il était en train d'en ouvrir un suivant, lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Sparrow ? Dîtes-moi ce que c'est et je pourrais peut-être vous aider, cela irait plus vite. »

Faisant volte-face, Jack se trouva nez à nez avec le commodore. Un commodore pieds nus, en bras de chemise et sans perruque, avec sur la figure l'air maussade de quelqu'un qu'on vient de tirer du lit, et un pistolet braqué sur lui. Lui, le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Jack se maudit intérieurement pour n'avoir pas fait attention à la petite porte sur le côté de la pièce, porte par laquelle venait d'entrer Norrington et qui semblait s'ouvrir sur une chambre à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi. Ben voyons. Il aurait dû se douter que le fléau de la piraterie ne rentrait pas chez lui tous les soirs, mais devait s'être arrangé un coin pour dormir sur place en cas d'urgence.

Le flibustier fit son plus beau sourire et joignit les mains comme en extase, tout en se demandant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Commodore, quelle bonne surprise ! Et votre proposition est des plus aimables ! Je vous reconnais bien là, toujours désireux de prêter main forte à votre prochain ! C'est admirable. Oui, voilà, je cherchais où… Où vous rangiez vos gravures coquines. »

Les lèvres pincées, Norrington ne sembla étrangement pas mordre à l'hameçon :

« Je ne possède rien de la sorte, Sparrow !

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas normal, ça…

- … dit l'homme qui met un point d'honneur à ne rien faire comme les autres. »

Le pistolet restait pointé sur sa poitrine et Jack ne trouvait décidément pas cela très agréable.

« Alors Sparrow ? Je vous informe, à tout hasard, que votre situation n'est pas brillante. Il me suffit de lancer un appel pour qu'un certain nombre de fusiliers se précipitent ici pour vous traîner aux cachots. Dans le cas où je ne vous aurais pas étendu pour le compte avant. Autant me dire ce que vous faîtes ici.

- Oh, puisque vous me prenez par les sentiments… Je voudrais votre décoration de l'Ordre du Bain.

- Sparrow…

- Ah oui, j'oubliais… S'il vous plait ? »

Norrington se passa une main sur le front et poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon. J'imagine que ce serait trop attendre de votre part une explication cohérente sur la raison qui vous a poussé à vous jeter aussi stupidement dans la gueule du loup.

- Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai parié avec un mien confrère que je lui rapporterai votre décoration de l'Ordre du Bain. Vous savez, cette croix un peu mastoc, avec un ruban rose…

- Rouge.

- J'aurais plutôt dit rose, mais je ne suis pas contrariant. Rouge, donc. Elle vous allait à ravir. Vous voyez, ce bonhomme mettait en doute mon courage et mon habileté, et nous avons fait un petit pari. Nous avions un peu bu...

- Que ne l'avez-vous dit plus tôt ! Il fallait commencer par là. Tout de suite, cela prend plus de sens. Si je comprends bien, la médaille serait la preuve que vous m'avez affronté et vous en êtes sorti avec les honneurs ?

- On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher. Alors, c'est oui ? »

Le pistolet toujours armé, Norrington s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte pour s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser parader dans Tortuga avec mon Ordre du Bain.

- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je vais revenir à Tortuga les mains vides. C'est ma réputation de pirate qui en dépend !

- Elle m'importe moins que ma réputation de chasseur de pirates.

- Nous sommes donc dans une impasse. Pourquoi ne pas négocier devant un bon verre de rhum ? De la discussion jaillit la lumière, un homme civilisé tel que vous le sait sans doute.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une impasse, Sparrow. Je vous tiens en joue. Vous êtes dans un fort rempli de soldats loyaux envers la Couronne. La situation est très claire.

- Si elle l'était, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas encore mis aux fers ? »

Norrington ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'air furieux.

« Alors, négociations devant un verre de rhum ? » le relança Jack

Norrington désarma son pistolet, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas de rhum, Sparrow. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous-même, je suis un homme civilisé.

- Ce doit être bien ennuyeux.

- Il y a des compensations. Prenez une chaise, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Voilà qui ne s'annonçait pas si mal en fin de compte, même si avec Norrington, on ne savait jamais quand le vent allait tourner. Le commodore s'était levé et farfouillait à présent dans la malle en pestant qu_'il avait tout bien rangé et voilà que ce maudit pirate l'obligeait à tout déballer à nouveau_. Enfin, il revint avec deux petits verres et une bouteille de liqueur.

« Faisons le point. Vous voulez mon Ordre du Bain pour ne pas perdre votre pari. D'un autre côté, j'ai bien l'intention de le conserver. C'est une très haute distinction…

- Votre maman a du être si fière de son Jamie quand vous l'avez obtenue ! »

Le regard mauvais de Norrington dissuada Jack de continuer sur ce thème.

« Je pourrais appeler la garde. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait preuve une fois de mansuétude à votre égard que j'ai l'intention de remettre le couvert. Je pourrais également vous donner une chance de m'affronter en duel, un duel dont la médaille serait l'enjeu. Mais cette solution ne me satisfait guère…

- C'est sûr que c'est plus risqué.

- Vous vous flattez, Sparrow. Si je dois en croire le jeune Turner, votre style n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Non, je ne vous donnerais pas l'occasion de vous ridiculiser à ce point même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Mais le bruit que nous ferions rameuterait tout le monde, et nous retomberions sur la première issue.

- Comme je le disais, nous sommes dans une impasse.

- Reste une troisième possibilité. Quels étaient exactement les termes du pari ?

- Pardon ? demanda Jack, en se décidant enfin à goûter à la liqueur que lui avait servi Norrington. Hum, délicieux Très raffiné. Les termes du pari ? Mais je vous ai tout dit…

- Vraiment ? Pas de date limite ? »

Le pirate se creusa un instant la tête.

« Non, aucune. Mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

Le commodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué une activité anormalement élevée dans le port ?

- Eh bien, je n'y ai pas ancré le _Pearl_, figurez-vous. Je suis passé par… un itinéraire détourné.

- Et dans cette pièce ? Rien ne vous interpelle ? »

Le regard de Jack tomba sur la malle à présent grande ouverte où s'empilaient des uniformes soigneusement pliés, des livres, des cartes roulées, et divers paquets.

« Oh, vous partez en mission bientôt ?

- Vous chauffez, Sparrow. Encore un petit effort. »

Les yeux noirs du capitaine pirate parcoururent les murs où il avait remarqué les tâches claires à son arrivée. A présent, cela semblait une évidence.

« Vous déménagez ?

- Exactement. Après neuf ans de bons et loyaux services aux Caraïbes, on m'envoie en poste à Bombay. Je m'en vais demain, à la première heure.

- Et vous partiez comme ça, sans même me dire adieu ? Fi, commodore, quelle manque de manières !

- Mon petit doigt me dit que je ne vous manquerai pas, riposta Norrington d'un ton acide.

- Non, vraiment, je suis blessé ! Je ne sais pas qui vous remplacera, mais je sais que je ne m'entendrais pas du tout avec ce bonhomme ! Avouez que nous avions tissé des liens, avec le temps…

- Votre pari, Sparrow, lui rappela Norrington.

- Tenez, rien que votre manie de constamment oublier mon titre de capitaine ! Même si ça me tapait sur les nerfs, je confesse que ça aussi, ça va… Ah, oui, mon pari ! Mon vieux, je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire que quand vous aviez prévu de m'extorquer l'Ordre du Bain, j'étais déjà en route pour les Indes Orientales ? On n'exigera tout de même pas de vous que vous me suiviez là-bas pour une simple médaille ? »

Pensif, Jack tripota sa barbichette et finit son verre.

« Ah, ça pourrait marcher, je ne le nie pas. Mais cela manque de panache, de folie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Sans répondre, Norrington reprit son pistolet qu'il avait posé sur son bureau, et le réarma :

« Certes, je n'en doute pas, c'est moins glorieux que de lier des tortues entre elles avec les poils de votre dos, un de vos passe-temps favoris, si je suis bien informé. Mais je vous laisse le choix. Préférez-vous que je quitte Port Royal sur un coup d'éclat, en arrêtant le capitaine du _Black Pearl_, pour de bon, cette fois-ci ? Ou repartirez-vous par où vous êtes venu, avec une excuse toute trouvée, peut-être un peu faible, je vous l'accorde, mais qui vous éviterait bien des tracas ? »

Peser le pour et le contre ne fut pas très long. Un instant plus tard, Jack était à nouveau dehors, collé à la muraille et entamant sa descente.

« Faites attention de ne pas tomber, Sparrow, siffla Norington, la tête passée par la fenêtre, un grand sourire irritant sur le visage. Si vous vous écrasiez en bas comme une mouche sur un clafoutis je pleurerais beaucoup ! »

Le pirate continua son laborieux chemin en maugréant.

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

La nuit avait beau être tombée sur Bombay, l'air n'en était pas moins aussi étouffant que durant la journée, jugea le commodore James Norrington, en se disant une fois de plus que décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Les Caraïbes lui manquaient. Ici, tout était différent, l'architecture des villes, les odeurs, même la chaleur n'était pas la même. Il tentait bien de se convaincre que le changement n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais le mal du pays se faisait cruellement sentir. Les invitations du gouverneur Swann lui manquaient. Les hommes qu'il avait eus sous ses ordres à la Jamaïque lui manquaient. Même son éternel jeu du chat et de la souris avec Sparrow lui manquait. Non. Cela, il était content de l'avoir laissé derrière lui. Il n'avait pas sérieusement pensé que Sparrow lui manquait, si ?

Enfin, ce qui lui manquait, c'était un adversaire stimulant. Voilà. Pas nécessairement Sparrow. N'importe quel autre pirate pouvait faire l'affaire, du moment qu'il représentait un défi. Pas nécessairement _ce_ pirate.

Satisfait d'avoir mis ses pensées au point, Norrington tourna la clef de la porte de ses quartiers, ouvrit et se figea sur le seuil.

Jack Sparrow était assis tranquillement derrière son bureau, le service à liqueur du commodore devant lui, les verres déjà remplis.

« Le capitaine Alammano a estimé que le pari tenait toujours, fit-il avec un sourire horripilant qui dévoila ses dents en or. On négocie ? »

En fin de compte, peut-être que Norrington s'habituerait plus facilement que prévu à sa nouvelle affectation.

FIN

A propos de la médaille que Norrington reçoit lors de sa promotion au rang de commodore, c'est sûr le site _kipar_ que j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Bain (order of the Bath). Toujours d'après ce site, ce n'est devenu une distinction militaire qu'à partir de 1815.


End file.
